Premature birth is a leading cause of neonatal morbidity and mortality, and can adversely affect health well into adulthood. While the causes of premature birth are inadequately understood, intra-amniotic infection is blamed in a significant proportion of cases. Microorganisms migrating and/or proliferating from or through the vagina and/or cervical canal may eventually invade the amniotic cavity, and can cause the release of cytokines, which fight infection but cause inflammation, which releases prostaglandins. These, in turn, may cause biochemical processes that lead to contractions and cervical dilation and in turn, premature birth. Therefore, it would be useful to provide methods and apparatuses (e.g. devices, systems, compositions and the like) that minimize or prevent the unwanted microorganisms in the amniotic cavity, which may help prevent premature birth.
Existing techniques for preventing premature birth and/or for reducing migration of unwanted microorganisms into the uterus are difficult to use, may not provide sufficient protection, and/or may lead to undesirable complications and side effects. For example, mechanical barriers, including inserts and sealants, have been proposed for insertion into the uterine cavity, or near the internal os, to reduce the risk of pre-term birth. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,463, U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,970, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,408,212. However, such barriers and methods typically require insertion though the cervix and into the uterus, replacing or disrupting the cervical mucus plug. Further, these methods are both too invasive, and somewhat indiscriminate in the treated regions. What is needed are methods and apparatuses that may reduce or prevent the risk of migration of microorganisms into the cervical canal, but without disrupting the canal and cervical mucus plug. Described herein are method and apparatuses that may address this need.